Hatred
by Mari03
Summary: Hiei realizes he hates Kurama. But there is no clear border where passion of hatred turns to another type of passion. A little angsty piece of writing, but still a romance : Yaoi, HxK


**Warning**: yaoi – Hiei x Kurama; also, it may seem that Hiei raped Kurama, but believe me, he did not :-)

**Disclaimer applied** – see my profile.

**AN**: One night of insomnia, and this is the result. I wonder if it will make any sense to you. Anyway, please enjoy! Mari

_**Hatred**_

Hiei realized he hated Kurama. He hated him more than anything.

It was during a mission, when he grasped the point. Kurama jumped in front him again, took a blow for him again. Hiei almost couldn't count how many times it happened, that his teammate had been injured instead of him. And every time that happened, Hiei felt manipulated. He could offer nothing to repay the debt with; and the damned kitsune knew that.

It was then when he understood he was losing himself, bit by bit, to Kurama. And he hated that. He hated Kurama.

The fox lacked the right to interfere in his actions; but in fact, the frequency of these occurrences was rapidly increasing. In Makai, Kurama's behaviour would have been taken as an act of hostility – and Hiei considered fox's calculated attempts to save him - in other words to take control over him and his freedom like over a slave - a declaration of war.

'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer;' Hiei remembered and decided to act accordingly – and think of Kurama as of enemy rather than a friend. He was spying, stalking, watching - only to discern each single, even the most insignificantly-appearing detail which could make the advantage side with him.

It didn't take too long, and his effort fruited. His enemy loved independence and solitude. Kurama's energy got never mingled with energy of another. It always maintained its purity – and thus, Hiei's hatred got finally its form and shape.

Kurama gradually took his freedom everytime he made him indebted; Hiei would take Schuichi's purity and Youko's proud dominance – all at once.

They struggled in Kurama's appartment – fox's own territory; still, it did not help him. He ended up with hands tied to the headboard of his bed and a fire demon on top of the situation.

Hiei took his time to make Kurama's body respond the way he desired; to – as he was thinking - even more humiliate the experienced fox spirit in Schuichi's disguise. And he seemed to get positive results, becasue the former renowned Makai thief fought back considerable problems not only with articulation, but with reactions of his whole body. Hiei judged according to the yelps, hitched breathing and moans of his enemy that thrusts he was giving must have been quite painful.

In the next days, Hiei did indeed hold his foe closer to him than anyone else before. He had gathered enough information to know how to keep his human family and assignments out of the way. He took care of everything Kurama needed, 'just to be sure he endures longer torture sessions' – he reasoned to himself.

That was when Hiei realized that his hated enemy most likely enjoyed the pain he was causing him; so he immediately decided to change his strategy.

Kurama was already submissive; but this time, Hiei tried to minimize the pain that had caused his captive pleasure. Thus, he was torturing the fox with the slowest of gentle and tender ways of sex he could think of.

That finally helped to break him. Hiei watched with satisfaction as Kurama burst into tears; and when it was over, the green-eyed man clung to him, kissing his face and neck almost devotedly.

"I hate you." Fire demon told his victim, holding him in a tight embrace.

Yes, hatred was something he could comprehend. He knew what to do, how to behave, when he hated somebody. Hatred was not like love. Hiei loved Yukina, cared for her, but he didn't want to become a part of her life. He sighed. To him, love equalled aching, distance.

The fox heard the sigh and peeped at him curiously; and Hiei couldn't hold back a snort at his expression.

Kurama was so completely different. Hiei did not want to become a part of his life either – he wanted much more than that. According to his knowledge, there were just two emotions of the intensity Kurama aroused in him, and that were love and hate. But it varied immensely from what he knew was love, varried enormously from what he felt to Yukina.

That was why it had to be hatred. And Hiei was sure he hated him; hated him passionately.

"I really do hate you." He brushed his lips against Kurama's, entangling his fingers with the strands of red.

The fox nuzzled the crook of his neck and Hiei could feel the smile shaping against his skin.

"I hate you too," a muffled whisper reached his ears, "from the bottom of my human heart; and with all the power of my youko spirit."

Hearing that made Hiei content; their hate was reciprocal. What was more, the serious of actions Kurama carried out afterwards persuaded him that the intensity of this fox's hatred was at least at the same level as his own, if not even more overwhelming.

It was not long before he understood that he masochistically liked the sensations his enemy was luring out of him, with a mere look or feather-like touch. Kurama's hatred must have been extreme; he always felt fervor which turned his body candent when the fox regarded him.

Yet, Hiei did not forget how sly and tricky Kurama was; he could gain the control back, if fire demon dropped his guard. That was why Hiei made up his mind to keep the fox close, disregarding the circumstances, no matter the difficulties.

Kurama intended to strip him off his freedom, to enslave him. Still, now it was him who was conquered, and Hiei intended to make this status permanent.

_**The End**_

AN: Reviews are highly appreciated. BTW, I decided this time to enable also non-registered readers to express their comments, so do not hesitate. Oh, and if you feel the need to flame me, go ahead. You are a lucky person if something like that suffices to make your days shine. I won't be the one to spoil your fun :-))


End file.
